mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silky Secrets
“Uh … Jacy lemme help you clean up your room …” Vas started figuring he break it to her gently that not only where her unmentionables were scattered about like Christmas decorations but the Shanky had left a pile of vomit on her bed to boot. “ … were going to need a bucket …” He muttered motioning for the blonde bombshell to follow.> “A bucket? Sugarbear, I never would have suspected your passions were corrupted with such deviant desires. But if you feel now is the time for such a kinky fetish, who am I to say no?” Jacy coiled her arm through Vas’ and he could feel she was tense. The two of them walked through the galley and up the half rung of stairs to the small platform between the two shuttles. Trying not to imagine the worst, she finished pulling the hatch open as it had not been shut or sealed. “You go first, Sugarbear. If I hear you scream I’ll know it’s too much for me to bear.” “Sometimes I wonder if you just say things like that to let my imagination work out the function of a bucket in someone's fetish.” Vas chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t be too worried, been in there already. Where do you think I found the kids.” He said trying to keep a straight face. Mostly because he knew there was a giant rubber cock still out on her bed. Vas didn’t know why it tickled him so but the phallic object looked ridiculous in the young punks eyes. Jacy was such an upfront girl, so secure in herself, he couldn’t imagine that could be the reason she might be tense. No, had to be something else. Jacy picked her way to the bed in Vas’ wake. “I see you’ve met Pietro,” Jacy teased as she took the toy from Vas’ hands and held it like a newborn baby. “He and I have been through quite a lot together.” She looked around at the mess, occasionally making a low moan or whimper at the treatment of her things. They were just things so could be replaced, but no one liked to see their privacy tossed aside so lewdly. “You say the children were found in here? There’s no much that could hurt them, but I wonder why they took refuge here.” Vas tried to suppress the giggles as he watched Jacy’s antics. “Place was already turned over, so probably stood reason the purple bellies wouldn't come sniffing around here twice.” Vas reasoned. “Also a door they could close. Not much of that on the ship outside the guest rooms.” Vas pointed out. “Aside from the vomit on the bed, nothing looks damaged. Though you have a lot of undergarments.” He hadn't really noticed before but there was a lot of silky colors that look like the type of clothing that either didn’t see the light of day or never left the bedroom. It seemed there was particular attention given to them. Weirdos. It almost made Vas grateful he didn’t have anything to be strewn about but at the same time also seemed to highlight his lack of identity. The upshot though was he didn’t have anything as ridiculous as the thing named ‘Pietro’! “What can I tell you, Sugarbear, I’m an excitable woman so I go through panties at an alarming rate.” She pulled the elastic band on a pair and popped them over towards him. “Actually, most of these are for … work,” Vas said the Alliance turned the room over before the kids came through and that made sense. What would the two young ones want with a bunch of silk? Maybe Haddie wanted to make a flag or something. Did the girl play those sorts of games? She was a little murder princess and had sticky fingers…. Oh damn. Jacy tossed Pietro aside and knelt down to dig through her trunks, one then the next then back to the first. She drummed her fingers against the side of the trunks and sat back on the floor. “Did Gill or Haddie have any documents on them when you came in? I didn’t see anything in the med bay, but you came upon them first.” Jacy looked up at Vas. “My documents are gone; Companion credentials, IdentCard, Passports...everything.” Vas blinked. “Làn dàn de qìwèi.” He muttered. “No the kids didn’t, Gill came running when Shankey got sick. I know she’s the one with sticky fingers but I would like to think I would notice if either of them was loaded down with paperwork.” He said recounting what he knew when he had come to help the little ones. Vas didn’t know if Jacy was going to like what was running through the young punks head. “Alliance ain’t got no reason to confiscate that either, even crooked ones on Ezra. If they found them though and didn’t confront you …” He said playing connect the dots with logic. “Well, that could make things easier or more difficult. If Captain Keller is in possession of those records he’ll likely be thrilled. Maybe a bit disappointed that he hadn’t made a move when I was just the deckhand, but I can’t see why he’d take issue with a certified Companion on board.” Jacy held her hands up to Vas and he helped her to her feet. She didn’t let go and stood there swinging their hand's side to side as she looked at the mess around them. “However, Lt. Thorne is a hard sell on anything. She thinks I’m worthless, this could help. She’s ex-Alliance though so this could go either way. I should probably speak with the Captain first. Was he sober when you saw him last?” “I think this could turn out to be a good thing.” Vas said in a positive tone. “I hate to break it to you but I think the reason the Lieutenant thinks your worthless is because you kinda suck as a Deckhand. So I don’t know how this could not work in your favor.” He said squeezing her hands. “A companion is far more valuable than a crappy deckhand.” He noted, pulling her in close so he could wrap his arm around her. “Granted you’re the only companion I know but your the most pretty and charming companion there is. Besides the Captain is always sauced, if he’s not it ain’t from the lack of trying.” Vas pointed. Jacy was good with people, he was confident she could convince them of her worth on the ship as it’s future resident companion. “I suck at a lot of things, Mister, but I’ve never even tried being a deckhand so how could you say that?” But she clearly wasn’t upset. It was even starting to look like she’d get out of cleaning up her own room. “You make a valid point. How much longer would Lt. Thorne keep me on board now that we’re heading to a Core world. This is probably the best time something like this could happen. I’ll just pop in on the Captain now then?” “If you want, I can work on making your bed useable again.” Vas offered. Though he still hadn't released Jacy yet. “Get a jump in helping you put your room back to rights.” It was going to be a three-day trip and the whole ship might as well have been shaken like a snowglobe so there was going to be no shortage of cleaning up. He figured at least he could help make her place livable! “Leave it to a man to focus on the bed first. That was not a complain.” She tilted her head back and pursed her lips silently requesting a kiss. When it did not come fast enough she bounced up and down on her toes. “He gives the kiss…” Vas laughed at her antics and couldn’t deny the request for a kiss. He had to admit it was getting easier. The more familiar she became, the less awkward he was starting to feel. That was better. She stepped back and nearly tripped over Pietro. “I guess most of this will have to be washed or burned. Probably no point in packing it away with any precision. I’ll bring back a laundry sack when I return and maybe Dillon will be kind enough….on second thought perhaps I’ll just have them washed on Valentine. By strangers.” OOC: Làn dàn de qìwèi = Smells like rotten eggs